


【5DV】鸟为食亡

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 猎奇。非常猎奇。日常玩弄维吉尔。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

“哎哟，我又输了！”尼禄生气地把ps4手柄砸在了但丁开的事务所的地板上，屏幕上的AC米兰足球爷们跪在球门前捶胸顿足，旁边的队友指着门员骂骂咧咧地责怪着他居然把足球踢进了自己守了整整一小时的门里。操作AC米兰这支梦幻11人队伍的自然是尼禄，他在玩FIFA时的操作简直是菜得行云流水。尼禄一开始玩FIFA时就算输了也兴高采烈，觉得这个游戏很有乐子，但久而久之，他一而再再而三的失败让他不得不接受自己就是打不好游戏这个事实。  
尼禄砸手柄时的动静让在一旁老板椅上翘着两条腿睡得正香的但丁猛地惊醒。他以为是谁想找他的歪。但丁睁开眼睛，看见尼禄把自己的ps4手柄砸在地上，整个人还气得浑身发抖。“这个懒子心理素质真是不好，和他老娘一样。”但丁在心里默默地想着，摇了摇头。  
“不会玩就别玩了。”但丁起身，走过去踢了尼禄一脚，然后低头帮他收拾地上的零食渣滓和落在地上的孤零零的游戏手柄。但丁烦躁地按了按option键把FIFA光碟退了出来，然后一个反手仍在了角落里空无一物的垃圾桶里。  
“你妈的！”尼禄朝垃圾桶扑了过去：“我一次都还没赢过呢！”他拿出了在垃圾桶里的FIFA，直接放进了自己的口袋里。  
但丁伸了个懒腰：“少跟我嘴里不干不净的，我妈是你奶奶。”  
尼禄瘪了瘪嘴，自知理亏。他靠在沙发上，整个人有些虚弱。他不知道这瞬间的眩晕来自哪里，这绝不会是因为但丁骂他才造成的头晕。他用自己一根筋的脑袋想了想，觉得自己可能是饿了。但尼禄完美地遗传了维吉尔别扭的基因，在他意识到自己可能饿了的那一刻，他的肚子咕噜噜地叫了起来。他想起但丁在一个小时前抱着两个全家桶大吃特吃的样子，认定了他是不饿的。尼禄没带钱，他指望着但丁能给他买吃的，但是又不敢说出自己饿了的这个事实。  
尼禄躺在沙发上，渐渐地心比天高。而他的肚子是愈来愈饿了。  
“怎么？饿了？”但丁拿出一听健怡可乐，但他没有邀请尼禄也一起来喝饮料：“要不给你点点吃的？”  
“没有！谁说我饿了！”尼禄涨红了脸，摆了摆手道：“你饿了吗？”  
“我饿啊！我就没吃饱过！”但丁白了尼禄一眼：“儿子想吃什么？你爹我请了。”  
尼禄想了想，他其实很想尝尝意大利risotto。他在戈登拉姆齐的地狱厨房系列里看到过很多人做这个黄黄的饭，每次他都馋的流口水。每当戈登拉姆齐把不完美的risotto拍翻扔进垃圾箱时，他都恨不得把脑袋伸进垃圾箱里舔上几口尝尝味道。  
“我想吃意大利调味饭。”尼禄故作轻松地说。  
“好，那我们吃咖喱饭。”但丁自顾自地说道：“我来看看哪家咖喱饭最好吃。”  
“是调味饭！意大利调味饭！不是咖喱！”尼禄对着自己的爸爸大嚷大叫起来，他真的是饿的眼睛都发花了，但他依旧要坚持自己的原则，为了尝到调味饭而坚持到底。  
但丁把尼禄踢翻在地，暴躁地说：“你要想吃调味饭就自己买，老子要吃的是咖喱饭！不是什么调味饭！”但丁说完后觉得吃什么这件事是完全不能妥协的。他逐渐变得面色铁青，心情也愈来愈差。他对尼禄吼道：“你老妈在的话也会说吃咖喱饭的！就你这个狗崽子不争气！好好的吃什么调味饭！你连FIFA都玩不好！你还有脸吃饭！”  
但丁越说越激动，他抓着手机的手不小心在点餐屏幕上点了一百份黑松露芝士咖喱饭。但丁不知道，这顿饭花了将近三千多美元。  
尼禄灰溜溜地蜷在沙发的角落里，他很想念他的朋友们，至少他们会认同与理解他想吃调味饭的这份心情。但铁腕的但丁却不同款，他不仅二话不说点了他自己想吃的咖喱饭，还点了一百份。  
尼禄想，这下好。但丁和维吉尔接下来的一个月都只能吃咖喱饭了。  
很快，门铃响了。但丁一路小跑着去开门，只见一辆叉车横在门口，上面的盒装咖喱饭堆得有山那么高。从一堆外卖盒里钻出了一个长得丑的矮子，递给他一张纸条，道：“可累死我送餐员了，你的一百份咖喱饭送到了。我还以为这有派对呢，我也要参与！”说罢，送餐员就跑步离开了。事实上，但丁这个豪爽爷们看到一百份咖喱饭也被震惊了，在这个节骨眼上，他完全不介意邀请送餐的小哥来和他们一起用餐。可送餐员一溜烟就跑没了影子。  
“说出来你不相信啊尼禄。”但丁眨了眨眼，发现眼前是真的有一百份咖喱饭：“我们，我，我点了一百份咖喱饭……”  
“我信啊……”尼禄说：“你刚刚点的时候我看到你屏幕了。但是爸爸你别慌来你别怕，这吃不完你也可以把他存放起来嘛，慢慢吃，总有一天能吃完的。”  
但丁听到尼禄宽慰他的话语，难以置信地皱起了眉头：“你觉得我吃不完？”  
尼禄说：“不是，爸爸，这不仅你吃不完，就拿我举例，我也吃不完。这世界上应该没人能一口气吃完这么多咖喱饭。”  
但丁再次面色铁青，他离包拯只是头上差个月亮的距离了：“你是说，你觉得你比我吃得要多？”他的重音放在了“你”和“我”还有“多”这几个字上。  
“对啊。”尼禄自豪地说：“我从小就是孤儿院的吃饭冠军。我啊，就是饭桶一个。”  
但丁的眼中燃烧着激烈的怒火，他不敢相信自己的儿子这个小兔崽子居然妄想能够青出于蓝而胜于蓝。但丁从未受过这样对他来说如此毁灭性的侮辱。他气得浑身颤抖，他今天非要教训这个从维吉尔的子宫里蹦出来的小崽子不可！他要让尼禄知道，谁才是吃得最多的！  
“你把这些东西都给我搬到卫生间来。”但丁斩钉截铁地下了命令。  
尼禄认命地叹了一口气，他以为但丁是想不开要把没法吃完的咖喱饭倒进马桶冲掉。他虽然不想这样浪费食物，但他知道如果自己不听从但丁的指示，他估计这辈子也别想吃上饭了。于是他推着送餐员留下的小叉车，把一百份咖喱饭分批次地运进了卫生间。  
在他把最后一批咖喱饭运进卫生间的那一刻，他惊呆了。空空如也的塑料饭盒散落了一地，但丁把他之前运进来的黏糊糊还冒着热气的黑松露芝士咖喱饭全部倒进了冰冷的浴缸。他拿着维吉尔的蓝色牙刷在浴缸里搅拌着，然后对尼禄道：“厨房里应该有个装一次性餐具的桶桶，你拿两个勺子过来。”  
尼禄惊呆了，他不愿意相信自己眼前看到的一幕。但他的双腿还是迈着坚定的步伐，按照但丁所指示的去了厨房，帮他拿来了两个勺子。  
“可以吃了。”但丁把维吉尔的牙刷扔在了洗手池里。软白的刷毛上沾满了黄褐色的咖喱酱。但丁又被自己的幽默逗笑了，他看着满满一浴缸的咖喱饭，对尼禄说：“本来，我认为我可以吃五分之三的咖喱饭，你只用吃五分之一。但既然你认为你能比我吃得多，那你就先吃一半吧，只要你能吃完半池子的咖喱饭跟我打成平手，我就算你赢了。”  
“什么……”尼禄不敢相信自己听到的但丁给出的挑战，他觉得杀父之仇也不过如此了。尼禄看着一浴缸的咖喱饭——浴缸的边缘上还沾着几团没扮好的饭粒和几片油乎乎的松露，他是实在下不了口去吃这第一口。尼禄人生第一次为自己不知天高地厚的言辞感到有些后悔。  
“你这是在无理取闹！”尼禄愤怒地起身。他是个做事不经过大脑的家伙，他现在觉得但丁就是在逼他撑死自己来与他怄气，虽然他的想法没错，但是他又一次地错误估算了自己的战斗力。  
在他向但丁挥拳的那一刻，但丁眼疾手快地捉住了他的手臂，然后一个借力打力把他摔进了满是咖喱饭的浴缸里。满满一浴缸的咖喱饭被猝不及防的自由落体击打得四处飞溅，浴室里下起了一场金黄色的、有着浓郁芝士和咖喱香味的雨。点点黄色的咖喱酱混着饭粒、油煎菌菇、红色灯笼椒块、和柔软的融化的芝士碎的半固体就这样击打在厕所的墙上、地上、镜子上、还有马桶上。尼禄在被摔进浴缸的那一刹那不小心咽了一口盖在他脸上的咖喱饭——但丁没说错，这饭真的很好吃。  
尼禄在浴缸里拱了拱，把自己被咖喱洗礼的脑袋露了出来。他在一脸黄色稀糊中睁开眼睛，样子格外令人发笑。尼禄环顾四周看了看满地的狼藉，哀嚎道：  
“天哪——这该谁来清理啊！”  
“没事没事。”但丁向尼禄伸出友好的援助之手，也不嫌弃他手心里还温热的、黏答答的咖喱：“这不是还有你妈这条母狗吗？等下让他上来舔干净。”


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猎奇，异常猎奇。

尼禄走在回家路上，想到今天在浴室发生的一切，面对着路人看着他满身粪黄的不解眼光，他心下委屈，哭出了声。

虽然但丁没有逼着他清理浴室，但他想到那满目狼藉就生理不适。他不是个讲究的男人，但他的确也无法忍受那样的环境。尼禄觉得，自己这辈子也不想吃咖喱了。

回到妮可的车上，当然免不了被她大声嘲讽了一番。尼禄不想搭理她，径直进狭小的卫生间里洗了个热水澡。咖喱中的辛香料在热水的冲刷下散成浓郁的蒸汽小分子，尼禄忽然觉得把自己的洗澡水存起来当汤喝也不是不行。

“你是不是打不过但丁啊！”尼禄还在洗澡，妮可直接冲进了车载卫生间，隔着一张浴帘与他激情对话：“不过也是自然了，但丁是个猛爷们，你当然没有赢过他的道理。“

尼禄觉得自己的好友真是哪壶不开提哪壶，他把自己的脑袋伸出浴帘外，不满地朝妮可吼道：“我那是尊敬老人！要真的打起来他不得是我的对手！”说罢，他像乌龟一样把脑袋缩了进去，然后把浴帘狠狠拉上。

“你要真的打不过就不会被他扔进咖喱饭里。”妮可在浴室抽烟，脱下裤子一屁股坐在旁边的马桶上拉起了屎——她实在是憋不住了：“我不行了，我要拉屎。”

尼禄在热气腾腾的洗澡间里闻到了让人不愉快的屎味，但他也习惯了：“求你别再说咖喱饭了，我想到这个事就生气。不行，我得回去跟他打一架。”

尼禄在关上水龙头的一刻下定了决心，他要回但丁的事务所和自己的爸爸大战一场。今天早一些发生的事的确天方夜谭，他想向但丁证明自己不仅比他吃得多，还比他能打架。

尼禄没有管坐在马桶上大泄天下的妮可，他迅速正装打扮了一番就向但丁的事务所跑步前进。

维吉尔回到事务所的时候天已经黑了。他的腿之前因为被但丁灌了铅而一直无法正常行走，但是在他再三央求下但丁终于同意让他去参加一个残疾人复健班。维吉尔一大早就搭上了车去了医院，车上有几个窝在角落里睡觉打鼾的醉汉，还有磕嗨了的瘾君子看到他身上穿的黑色马甲想要来抢。要不是维吉尔的腿现在完全不听他使唤，他一定能让这些让他不愉快的人知道知道什么叫规矩体统。但他现在是残兵败将一个，维吉尔在公交车上受到了这些疯人的欺负，其中一个醉汉还拿小刀片划开了他的马甲，把一块填充物抠出来垫在了自己的鞋子里。

那一个小时的车程对维吉尔来说是那样漫长。好不容易到了医院那一站，维吉尔想慢慢起身拖着异常沉重的双腿下车，可司机在前面好像也吸嗨了，还没等他站起来就关上了车门。可怜的维吉尔只好在车门边扶着扶手站了一站。他还遭受到了后面几个瘾君子的拳打脚踢。

终于下了车，维吉尔决定坐上返程的公交车去医院。可是他的马甲被车上的几个疯汉抠得破破烂烂，而他透过公交站牌的反光看到自己的狼狈样子时整个人都不好了，他板着一张脸面色铁青。经过的几个公交车司机都以为他是要上车找麻烦的流浪汉，在经过他的时候猛踩油门，丝毫没有停下的意思。就这样，维吉尔只能步行到医院。而医院也说母狗与流浪汉禁止入内。维吉尔彻底绝望了，他只好花7个小时走回家。

一回到家，维吉尔就看到但丁躺在沙发上没有脱鞋，他拿着一瓶威士忌喝得正爽，嘴里还哼着小曲。维吉尔顿时觉得不公平，但以他现在的战斗力是万万不能跟但丁这个铁腕爷们找歪的。维吉尔在外面浪荡了一天，他的腿又酸又涨，小腿处向大脑神经传来剧烈的疼痛，他痛得倒在了门边，嘴里哼哼唧唧的，甚至没来得及关上门。

“哦，你回来了。”但丁喝得有些微醺，他心情愉快，因为做浴室卫生的人回来了：“清洁工，我有一个活要交给你。”说罢，他又被自己与生俱来的幽默给逗笑了。

维吉尔痛得甚至无法与但丁争执辩解自己不是一个清洁工，他的双腿笨重地在地上抽搐着，皮裤的束缚让他因为疲惫而肿胀起来的皮肤也感受到了丝丝刺痛。维吉尔在玄关处卖力而笨手笨脚地脱下了自己的裤子和皮靴，然后更加大声地呻吟起来。

“废什么话！”但丁看维吉尔敢不回答他的话就来了气，再定睛一看发现维吉尔居然把自己的下半身给扒了个精光：“你这骚逼，一回来小逼痒了是不是，老子现在就操你给你止止骚！”

但丁骂骂咧咧地走向维吉尔，他借着酒劲精虫上脑，大手一把扯开了自己的皮带，二话不说就把已然硬挺的大癞根给解放出来。狰狞的大根弹在维吉尔的脸上，然后迅速地捅进了维吉尔还因为疼痛正在呜咽的咽喉： _ **“哈哈哈小子没吃过这么粗肥的根儿吧！哦哦美死爹了！用力吸爹大癞根儿！”[1]**_

这段话被刚刚赶到事务所门前的，二人的儿子，尼禄，听了个正着。他看见自己的老妈——虽然他对维吉尔的确没什么好感，但他也不愿意看到自己惹人讨厌的老妈光着屁股躺在地上的样子。尼禄和但丁对上了视线，尼禄本想避开，但他又觉得避开视线是弱者作为，于是他强迫自己直勾勾地盯着但丁的眼睛。而但丁没羞没臊，他也盯着尼禄麻木而不解的双眼，下身继续在维吉尔口中挺弄着。

维吉尔欲哭无泪，他的腿已经疼到上了头，所以他也顾不得自己到底有多羞耻。含着但丁巨屌的他忍不住留下了眼泪。他双腿的皮肤已经肿胀得近乎透明，微微泛红的肌肤下似乎还能看到不自然的金属色的凝固水银块。这异常尴尬的场面最终被维吉尔的放声大哭而打断。

“哇——”维吉尔痛得发了狂，他放声哀嚎着，眼泪如断了线的珠子一样源源不断地落下来。但丁嫌弃地一脚把他踢翻，正好踢在了维吉尔小腿的水银肿块上。维吉尔好似感受到了多年前但丁第一次给他做灌铅手术的疼痛，他又一次起不来了。

“你，给老子把卫生间给清理干净。”但丁其实是在对维吉尔说话，但他的眼睛还是盯着尼禄，所以尼禄以为他是在命令自己去清理那个黏糊糊黄哒哒的卫生间。他又开始后悔自己今天做的愚蠢决定，他根本不该回来目睹父母的性事，也不该回来被但丁使唤。

“我不！”尼禄梗着脖子，倔强地朝但丁吼道：“你说了是让维吉尔清理的！老子回来是要找你打架！”说罢，尼禄心里有点虚，他觉得自己还不如说是回来用但丁的游戏机打FIFA。

“老子没跟你说话！”但丁烦躁地朝尼禄甩了甩自己还沾着维吉尔口水的、已经疲累的肉棒：“而且你打不过我，你是不是还想让我把你丢进去一次啊？！”

尼禄瞬间不讲话了，他默不作声地走向厨房，拿了一块抹布递到维吉尔面前。虽然面前正饱受痛苦的母畜之前砍过他的手，但尼禄好不容易有了有血缘的家人，他也不想维吉尔太过于难堪：“这个给你吧，等下拿这个清理浴室可能方便点。”

维吉尔还在地上抽泣，他完全听不懂二人的对话。但丁却不乐意了，一把夺过了尼禄手上的抹布，一个反手就甩在了尼禄的脸上：“我不是说了吗！他是去舔干净！”说着，但丁把维吉尔打横抱起走向浴室，这瞬间的温暖让维吉尔更加依赖但丁结实的胸膛。维吉尔还以为但丁是善心大发要帮他洗澡按摩。

啪嗒——但丁把怀中的裸着下体的维吉尔扔在了浴室满是咖喱饭的油腻地板上，说：“你在外面一天还没吃饭吧，这，都是给你留的。”尼禄在但丁身后看到这一切，心中对自己的老妈上升了一种说不清道不明的同情，摇了摇头。

“这……啊……我不要……”维吉尔想骂人，但一开口就被腿上身上钻心的疼痛打断，他只能用简单的句子表达自己的不满。但丁听到维吉尔在尼禄面前拒绝自己的命令，觉得有些没面子，他穿着马丁靴的大脚狠狠踢在了维吉尔微张的下颌上，尼禄忍不住为维吉尔捏了把汗，大声叫道：“当心敌手！当心敌手！当心敌手！”然后，在维吉尔的脑袋要接触到地面的一刻，但丁的鞋底毫不留情地踩在了维吉尔的脑袋上，还压在黏糊糊的地板上碾了碾。尼禄看着这一切，仿佛清楚地听到了维吉尔的头骨裂开的声音。

“舔。”但丁命令道。维吉尔委屈巴巴地无法反抗，他的脑袋被但丁踩在地上无法动弹，只好伸出湿滑的舌头舔着地板上黏腻的、已经有些干了的咖喱饭。

尼禄有点看不下去了，他想做些什么帮帮维吉尔：“爸爸，你们停一下，我想尿尿。”

的确，这个理由非常完美，这狭小的卫生间的确不可能容下三个人，而且父母该尊重孩子的隐私权。只是尼禄没想到，虐待维吉尔上了头的但丁是不会那么轻易地放过任何一个当事人。

“不用，你没看这正忙着呢吗？”但丁像是宠爱母狗一般地踢了踢维吉尔的脑袋，再次解开了自己其实根本没好好系上的裤子，抽出了那根罪恶的肉棍：“老子也憋得慌，但是啊，这个事可以这么解决，你看着。”

维吉尔的脑袋得到自由的一瞬间，他不由自主地想抬起头看看但丁的脸。可一股滚烫有力的金黄水柱正好落在了他渴望自由的眼睛里，强力而腥骚的水柱击打着他的眼球，飞溅在他的脸上和因为眼球的疼痛而忍不住尖叫着的、张开的嘴里。

“母狗吃饭不给他喝水怎么行？”但丁对尼禄笑了笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考文献：  
> [1] 《雄淫体育队》，OHAHEI，部分2.


End file.
